On The Green
by CaliJuice123
Summary: Lorelai, and Rory get tricked into the 2006 World Golf Championship by Richard and Emily. That's not even half of it they meet up with the Hunzburgers when they get there. What will happen? AN I suck at Summaries. But this is a Rogan
1. House of Hell

**On The Green**

**A/N- **Hey guys! This is my second Rogan story so please tell me if you like the first Chapter of On The Green. Ok a little heads up. Rory did sleep with Dean but is not dating him or anything. This would be in the 5th season but Rory had 6th season hair. That's a little confusing sorry. If you still don't get it e-mail me and I'll explain better. And before I keep going on its Thanksgiving weekend so they have the next week after this week off.

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas**

_Gilmore Girls_

**Chapter 1: Friday Night Dinners at the House of Hell**

**We start our story off at Friday Night Dinner…**

"Rory Gilmore, You have bangs. But you never told mommy you were getting bangs, why?" Lorelai Gilmore said as she stepped out of her Sahara Jeep. Rory had been leaning against her car hood finishing her coffee as her mother had driven up.

"So I take it you don't like it?" Rory asked standing up and walking over to her mom and giving her a hug. "Oh well Pairs said she llooovvveeedd it but then again she was watching C-Span and no one can get threw to her while she watching and I haven't asked Lane so I was kind of leaning on your opinion but I take it you really don't—"

"Kid, you're rambling."

"Oh. So do you like it?"

"Mommy, love's her daughter's new hair style!" Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"No I'm lying. Of course I love it." Lorelai said sarcastically. Rory was about to open her mouth when the front door swung open. "Now that was creepy." Lorelai whispered in her daughters hear. Rory laughed. And Emily Gilmore stood in front of the chatting girls.

"Are you girls going to come in or are you going to just stand there and freeze?" Said a disgruntled Emily Gilmore.

"Mom, it's 90 degrees out. How is this cold?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"Oh never mind the two of you get in the house night." Emily strictly said. And walked into the Mansion they call a house.

"Well come to Friday's episode of The House of Hell staring the vicious Emily Gilmore and the two innocent Lorelai and Rory Gilmore." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear, they both laughed, before going into the house.

"Hello Lorelai and Rory you look fabulous with that new hair do. I love it, don't you Richard?" Said a happier Emily.

"Yes it is. Rory your hair is 'fabulous' as your grandmother would say." Said Richard giving Rory a quick wink while handing Rory, club soda and Lorelai a martini.

"Thank you." Rory said cautiously.

"Umm... What happened to the mad Emily Gilmore? Now you're happy?" Lorelai said confused.

"Well, I thought we start over." Emily Gilmore said evilly sweet.

"Huh. Mom can talk to Rory for a minute?" Lorelai not believing what her mother had just said.

"But Lorelai dinner is almost ready."

"I know but just for a moment." Lorelai said.

"Fine, you may." Emily said defeated. Rory and Lorelai got up and went into Richard's study closing the door behind them.

"My parents are up to something." Lorelai said as she locked the door.

"Why are you locking the door?" Rory asked her mother.

"Out of habit. Sorry, but my parents are up to something." Lorelai said unlocking the door.

"Or they're just being nice." Rory commented.

"Hum… we'll see who's right." Lorelai said opening the door and going back into the living room.

"Everything alright, girls?" Emily said being noise.

"Peachy keen mother bean." Lorelai said

"Dinner's ready, ma'am." Said the maid.

"Ok, shall we?" Emily said. They all got up and went to the dinner table. They had a very good dinner. But when they went back into the living room for coffee and desert, Emily got down to business.

"Rory, Lorelai we would like you to attend 2006 World Golf Championship, that is happening right here at Country Club in New Haven." Emily said.

"AHA! I knew something was up. Ten bucks, missy." Lorelai said.

"We didn't bet." Rory said stifling a laugh.

"Oh right." Lorelai said.

"Anyhow, we would like you to attend with us. We have to tickets, you wouldn't with us the _whole time."_ Richard said extending 'whole time.'

"What do you mean 'we wouldn't have to be with you the whole time'?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see The Hunzburger's, very good friends, offered us four tickets since they have eight. Mitchum, Shira, Logan and Honor Huntzberger will be accompanying us." Emily said.

"Doesn't Logan go to Yale, Emily?" Richard asked

"I believe that's what Shira said." Emily said

"Mom… you are not setting Rory up!" Lorelai half spoke half yelled.

"They have a daughter that just got out of Princeton who will be there." Emily said bored voice.

"Isn't **(Finn)** Rothschild and **(Colin)** McRae's kids going?" Richard asked. **(A/N- Hey guys what is ever in bold is not part of the story.)**

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. They love golf I think that's what Heidi **(Colin's mother)** said." Emily said to Richard. "Anyway, please come famous people will be there. And we can have Friday night dinners every other week. If that helps get you to come."

"We'll come." Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

"Good. Oh and it's an overnight thing." Emily said evilly.

Lorelai took a deep breath before saying. "Ok. When is it?"

"Well the pre-game is on Saturday, so we'll drive down on Saturday and meet up with the Hunzburger's and their friends. And then we have a whole four days of fun together." Emily said.

"Ok. We'll we will see you tomorrow. How about all meet at Rory's dorm at 9? And we will take two separate cars, got it?" Lorelai said laying down the law. Lorelai and Rory got up and moved over to the door.

"That sounds lovely dear. See you at 9." Emily said. Rory and Lorelai walked out side.

"Uff, well I'm going back to my dorm. See you tomorrow." Rory groaned.

"Kid, just think every other week off of Grandma and Grandpa's Friday night dinners of Hell." Lorelai said. Rory nodded. Rory gave her mom a hug good-bye and walked back to her car got in a drove away. Lorelai got in her car. "Mom you better not try anything." Lorelai said under breath and started the car up and went back home to start packing.

**GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg**

Logan Hunzburger was at the pub with his best friends Colin McRae and Finn Rothschild, it was 8 o'clock when he got a phone call from his father.

-RING- -Ring- -Ring-

"Hunzburger" Logan said answering is phone not checking the ID.

"Hello Logan this is your mother." Shira Hunzburger said from the other line.

"Hi mom." Logan said

"You, Finn and Colin and as well as Honor is accompanying us to the 2006 World Golf Championship."

"Why?"

"We have tickets and your coming. We need you to make us look good in front of the Gilmore's and the Gilmore/Hayden that's going to be there."

"No." Logan said

"What can we do to make you come with us?" Shira pleaded.

"Not going to London for one and choosing who I want to marry because I know you want me to have a trophy wife."

"Deal."

"Great, call me in the morning for details. Bye mom." Logan said to his mother before shutting his phone and walking back to his table were his friends sat. "Guys want to come see the 2006 World Golf Championship?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Colin and Finn said together.

**-----------------------------------LINE-----------------------------------------**

**A/N- Ok a little acknowledgement the 2006 World Golf Championship is currently going on in Akron, Ohio by the Firestone Country Club. I went so… anyway. Sorry not much Logan in this Chapter but I promise in the upcoming chapters there will be.**


	2. Paul Anka

**On The Green**

**A/N-** Hey guys! This is my second Rogan story so please tell me if you like the second Chapter of On The Green. Oh and the Guys live above Rory and Paris but Paris is scary to the guys so they keep there distance from the down stair's dorms. So all really Rory and Logan had was a couple glances but not really seeing who was there. You know what I mean? If not E-mail me and I'll answer any questions you have for me.

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas**

**Chapter 2: Paul Anka**

_Gilmore Girls_

It was 8:45 when there was a knock on Rory's Dorm door. Rory was in her room finishing packing, so Paris opened the door. Rory heard Paris say

"Go to—Oh Hey Lorelai."

"Hey Paris. When my parents knock on the door you can finish that sentence." Lorelai joked. "So Rory's still in her room?"

"Um… I think…" Paris said.

"HUNNY YOU HERE?" Lorelai yelled so the whole building could hear.

"OY! SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE NURSING A HANGOVER." Said an Austrian accented. Lorelai opened her mouth to retaliate but Paris yelled back before Lorelai had the chance.

"WELL, YELLING BACK TO SAID PERSON ISN'T HELPING THAT PRETTY HANGOVER NOW IS IT? JUST SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!" Paris screamed back. Then there was no sound from above.

**Up Stairs**

"Bloody Bitches." Finn murmured.

"Finn what if on of those girls where red heads?" Colin asked stifling a laugh.

"One second." Finn said and then yelled down stairs. "ARE ANY OF YOU BLOODY BITCHS RED-HEADS?"

"NO!" Lorelai yelled. "HOLD ON LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTERS HEAD OF HAIR." The suddenly there was scream and then an 'I'm Ok.' "NOPE NO RED-HEADS BUT THERE IS A JACKASS THAT RUINING MY MORNING."

"SORRY FOR THE INCONVINCE MISS, MY FRIEND HAS A BAD HANGOVER AND CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING. SORRY." Colin interacted.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Finn asked.

"Because Paris Geller lives down stairs." Colin said.

"Who?"

"Scary chick."

"Oh her. Oh well. I'm going to finish packing I guess. Damn Huntzbergers." Finn said.

"What I ever do to him?" Logan asked as he came out of his room with his luggage.

"It's early and it's Finn." Colin answered

"Right." Logan said rolling his eyes and got some breakfast.

**Down Stairs**

"Hey mom! I'm down packing ready." Rory said excitedly coming out of her room with her bags.

"Ok. Ready to go?" Lorelai said.

"Yep."

"See ya Paris." Lorelai and Rory said in unison. They both laughed and closed the door but before it was complete shut the door they heard Paris say 'Like mother like daughter."

"That's us like mother, like Daughter." Lorelai said taking a bow. Just then three boys walked down from upstairs and seeing the two girls laughing while walking to their car, the limo pulled up.

"I wonder who's that is." Lorelai said slightly laughing.

"It's the probably some Frat boy or some rich chick. You see a lot of though around here." Rory said in a flat voice.

From behind them Finn whispered to Logan," They know us well." Logan nodded and went back to over hearing the girl's conversation.

"There's someone behind us listening to our every sentence." Rory whispered.

"Want to make a run. You can run with your duffle bag and I can run with your backpack." Lorelai whispered back. Rory nodded handing Lorelai her bag and then Rory held up her fingers 1 finger up 2 fingers up 3 fingers up. And they ran. They ran around the limo and Lorelai's car was in the first parking spot. Lorelai opened Rory's door and Rory squealed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT A DOG." Then Rory and Lorelai dropped the bags and jumped up and down. "What did you name it?"

"Paul Anka."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I got him last night after Grandma's." Lorelai said they both stopped jumping up and down. Put Rory's bags in the car and got in.

"Grandma's going to be so mad at you for bringing a dog to the hotel, Oh My gosh do they allow dogs? " Rory said in a singsong voice and then got serious.

"Yes. I called this morning and they do allow dogs." Lorelai asked.

"How much are you paying them?" Rory asked.

"100 and I dropped the Hayden and Gilmore name so… were in babe!"

"Weren't we supposed to meet Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Oh shit!" Lorelai said grabbing her cell phone. Dialing her parents cell phone number.

"Hey mom… Yes… We forgot… so we will meet you there… Yes mom… ok… We'll see you their… yes I have Rory… bye…." Lorelai said talking on the phone while Rory played with Paul Anka's ears. "My mother." Lorelai groaned. Lorelai looked in the mirror to see a limo behind them. "Rory, hunny, do you have some made rich man mad at you if so this is the time to tell me."

"No why would, I? Remember as you put it I'm Thumper, no one can hate Thumper." Rory joked.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

**GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg**

They arrived at the hotel an hour later. Rory got out and but Paul Anka on the leash, while Lorelai checked them in. After that they took their luggage upstairs unpacked and met up with the Gilmore and Huntzberger families for lunch. Everyone was down stairs already.

"Sorry were late mom, Paul Anka is really clingy." Lorelai said.

"Paul Anka the entertainer?" Emily asked.

"No mom and mine new dog." Rory said

"And you brought it with you."

"Yeah Bearded Collie's can't be left alone long." Rory said.

"Oh well. We will talk about this later we need you two to meet some people."

"Ok." Lorelai and Rory said in unison and laughed again. And walked off to the dining room were they would be eating.

**--------------------------------------------------LINE THINGY-----------------------------------------**

_TBC _

_I hoped you enjoy Chapter 2 in On The Green! Review if you want if you like! If not please enjoy the rest of the story!_


	3. IMPORANT AUTHOR NOTE

IMPORANT AUTHORS NOTE

Before I go on with the story there are some things you should know. Some people keep reviewing and emailing me about comments and concerns about my story. So lets get to it.

You do not have to know a lot about golf.

I'm taking the event 2006 Bridgestone Invitational World Championship and putting it in Connecticut when really it just ended in Akron, Ohio.

In the first chapter I said pre-game I couldn't think of it really but it's really Practice rounds so please forgive me if I have the slang wrong even though my dad golf's my knowledge is about hitting the ball in the whole! Oh if some can explain why that's funs please e-mail me cause I don't get it. LOL

Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I hope you like more of Finn seams I come up with apparently the yelling threw the wall was a hit.


	4. Meetings

**On The Green**

**A/N**- Hey guys! I hope my author note cleared the waters a bit! Anyway! I promise I'll make the chapters a bit longer. Soo enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

_Gilmore Girls_

Rory and Lorelai follow Emily and Richard to the Dining room. While they were Lorelai would whisper things in Rory's ear like…

"Our code sentence is 'I forgot to walk Paul Anka or I forgot to feed Paul Anka or I need Paul Anka' and then we get up and go to our room and order RENT, The Producers and Grease." Lorelai whispered.

"Are we feeling musical today?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said innocently. Then both Rory and Lorelai laughed. When they arrived at their table. Rory sat next to some blond haired girl, who sat next to what looked like her brother who was also blond haired and he sat next to two brown haired boys which one was slightly taller, then sat Mitchum Hunzburger and then another women who looked like his wife, Emily sat next to her and Lorelai was next to her father. They took their seats and Rory leaned in to whisper something to her mother.

"Why do we need a code word I mean sentence?" Rory asked in whispered tones.

"Because I've dealt with these people before, and lets just say a lot of it is an act." Lorelai said ever so sweetly. Rory laughed.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Emily said so sweetly that it could scare any dog within miles.

"Rory was just asking—" Lorelai was cut off by Richard.

"Never mind. Lorelai, Rory we like you to meet well the people around us." Richard cut in.

"Oh right." Emily said getting her normal tone a voice again." Rory you are setting next to Honor Huntzberger next to Honor is her bother Logan, and then next to Logan is Colin, right?" Emily said with a break. The supposed 'Colin' shook his head.

"Finn Rothschild, Mrs. Gilmore." Finn said giving Rory a smile. _'NO! PLAYBOYS! NO! NO! NO!' _Were no only Rory's thoughts but Lorelai thoughts as well.

"Oh please forgive, me. Ok then that's Colin McRae. And then next to Colin in Mitchum Huntzberger and his wife Shira, and everyone thins is my daughter Lorelai and Rory Gilmore." Emily said

"Well technically Rory is Lorelai Gilmore and I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"What?" Finn, Colin and Logan said in unison.

" HA! I win I knew I'd confuse some people." Lorelai said and Rory rolled her eyes.

"My name is Lorelai Gilmore the third, Rory for short and less confusing and my mother's name is Lorelai Gilmore the second." Rory said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ohh." Logan, Colin, Honor and Finn said understanding.

"So Rory I understand you go to Yale." Mitchum said.

"Yes that's right." Rory said slightly blushing.

"What are you majoring in?" Mitchum asked

"Journalism, I'm going to be an oversea correspondent." Rory said

"That said like fun." Shira lied. The waiter came up to the chatting table.

"Can I take your drink order?" The waiter asked. Everyone ordered his or her drink and picked up her or his menu. After order a coke Rory picked up her menu and leaned over towards.

"What are you getting?" Rory asked.

"Chicken." Lorelai said.

"Oh that sounds good." Rory said.

"Hey don't steal my dish." Lorelai said.

"I am not."

"Are too." Lorelai said. As Lorelai and Rory kept fighting over Chicken Honor leaned over to her brother.

"You should hear these to girl talk. It's amazing." Honor whispered to her brother.

"We can hear them from over here. Now shush! I want to hear who wins." Logan said quieting his sister.

"Fine I'll get steak." Rory said sticking out her tongue at her mother as she put down her menu to find Colin, Finn, Logan and Honor staring at them." What?" Rory asked them.

"Nothing, it's just next time you talk in whispered tones make sure they're whispered." Logan said trying not to laugh. Rory just glared at him and Lorelai put down her menu.

"Why are you giving the boy the evil look?" Lorelai whispered in her ear.

"I don't like him. That's all." Rory said and gave her mom a smile. The waiter came by giving them their drinks.

"Everyone ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yep." Lorelai piped in and gave him her order. Then he went around the table. They did a bit of small talk, when the food came everyone started eating. In the middle of dinner Lorelai asked Rory," Hey Rory who lives above you?"

"I don't know. They guys floor is above us. Why?" Rory asked.

"I was just thinking about this morning how some idiot was yelling at us to shut up." Lorelai said. Then the next thing you know Finn's drink is all over Rory and Lorelai.

"It's the news not the weather." Lorelai told Finn.

"Sorry. What building do you live in love?" Finn asked Rory

"Branford Hall." Roy stated. Just as Colin and Logan were taking a sip of there drinks and then suddenly it was raining on Rory and Lorelai again. And the two boys were laughing. Then suddenly there were 'boys…'from Mitchum and a gasp from Shira.

"This isn't funny. Again I say drink it don't … Oh my gosh nothing rhymes with drink it." Lorelai said realizing it.

"We are so sorry Lorelai and Rory." Shira said.

"No problem. If you don't mind, Rory and I are going to leave you guys and go swimming." Lorelai said, "Don't worry, this isn't the first time it's happened." Lorelai laughed. Emily and Richard nodded. They got up and went to the elevators Rory beat Lorelai on pressing the button and they got in. "Hey how much do you think I'd have to pay to get Paul Anka to come swimming?" Rory laughed. Suddenly a hand flew to the elevator door as it started closing.

"Hi, thanks for waiting." Logan said sarcastically.

"No problem." Lorelai and Rory said and then laughed. The three boys piled in the elevator. "So why did you guys spit your drink at us?" Lorelai asked.

"By any chance do you live with scary Paris?" Finn asked.

"Paris Geller? Yeah." Rory answered. The next thing they know Logan and Logan are laughing hysterically and Finn is knocking his head against the walls. After they calmed down." Care to share with the class."

"Umm… I was yelling at these to chicks this morning because they were to loud." Rory and Lorelai just started laughing.

"Oh… My… God… who… would… of… thought" Rory said trying to get back her breath. The doors to elevator opened and Rory and Lorelai stepped out and went to their room. They changed into there bathing suits, played with Paul Anka while each other got changed and went down to the pool. When they got down their Logan, Colin and Finn were there. "Mommy they're stalking us, what do we do?"

"We aren't stalking you guys, better yet your stalking us." Logan said.

"This was our idea though and you stole it." Rory said.

"No we didn't." Logan said getting out of the pool.

"Yes you did." Rory said back. Slipping off her flip-flops, Lorelai was already in the pool.

"No we didn't."

"Yes you did." Rory walked by the poolside and dipped her foot in.

"No we didn't." Logan said.

During they're little 'fight' Lorelai, Finn and, Colin watching. But randomly Lorelai said, " They like each other." Finn and Colin just started at her and went back to watching the fight.

"Yes you did." Rory said pushing Logan in the pool. When he surfaced, Rory said," Opps, but you know what would be lots of fun?"

" What?" She said kind of kneeling and kind of standing.

"This." Logan said and grabbed her foot and pooled her in. When she surfaced she spat out the water out.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rory asked.

"Oh I was bored, Ace."

"Ace?"

"Like Ace Reporter. You are sure slow for one though." Logan said. All Rory did was stuck her tongue out at him. " Oh very mature." Then Rory went over by her mom. Logan followed her. Rory looked at her mother and got a really evil grin on her face.

"Want to?" Rory asked.

"Of course other wise we wouldn't be Gilmore's." Lorelai replied.

"What are you guys up to?" Colin asked.

"THIS!" They yelled and splashed the boys and swam over to the other end of the pool. The boys were sort of stunned that they just did that. I mean common on they acted like 7 year olds.

"We going for the kill, mate?" Finn asked.

"Yep." Logan answered.

"How do we gonna take them?" Finn asked and then they huddled them self in a group like they do in football except they were in a pool.

Over on the other side of the pool Rory and Lorelai were floating thinking they have given up if was 15 minutes since they did it. Suddenly, something wrapped around Rory's foot and pulled her down. She instantly knew what it was it was one of the boys pulling her down and she stayed under when the puller let go of her foot. The next thing she knew her top part was out of the water. She took a little breath not daring to look and slinked back down into the water. She went back under for a second and she put a little water in her mouth. Then she felt arms around her. She was bought out of the water. When the person pressed on her stomach she made a 'water fountain' and the rest of the water out.

During this whole time Lorelai knew Rory was pulling a prank and Lorelai thought she help out. She let Rory slid back into the water and pulled her out. Lorelai smiled her daughter was the smart one the boys were scared as hell. Lorelai wished she had a camera. Then when a fountain like water got Logan in the face it was priceless. Least Rory got to see the terrified faces. Rory rolled on to her side laughing. Then the next thing she did was fall pool. When she surfaced she kept laughing. Of course Lorelai joined in the laughing and got in to were her daughter was in the water

"That wasn't funny, Ace." Logan said Redding at the face

"Oh yes it was. You should have seen your faces. I wish I had a camera." Rory said still laughing climbing out of the water.

"Best prank you pulled yet hun." Lorelai said still laughing. And her and her mother did a high five. They went swimming for another hour. Then when they were back to the rooms Lorelai invited them to a movie night. They agreed. Rory also invited Honor, who declined, Honor had a couple friends she planned to meet up with in town. After everyone had a shower and changed into something comfy they meet up in Lorelai and Rory's room. They had rented The Producers and RENT. Lorelai, Rory and Logan were on one couch and Finn and Colin took the chairs. Everyone was asleep except for Rory and Logan who were half way threw RENT. They were all talking threw some parts of the movies and learned that the tree guys were pretty cool.

"So what does La Vie Boheme mean?" Logan asked

"I think it means The Bohemian Life." Rory said.

"Oh…"

"My favorite song out of this whole thing is La Vie Boheme and What you Own."

"How many times have you seen this 5 plus the soundtrack. Actually Paris got me started. She wanted to see a musical and I said look in the papers find one and then we will go. And she picked RENT." Rory said with a laugh. Then a little while later both Logan and Rory were a sleep. Rory leaned in on Logan and Logan had his arms around her wrapped protectively.

_**TBC**_

**-------------------------------The Line Thingy Still doesn't Work--------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. I hope it was long enough for your liking. I don't think I like this chapter the best because I had to re-write it like 8 times. SO I hope I made this to your liking. Anyway please review it would be appreciated.**


	5. An Old Friend Plu AN

**On The Green**

**A/N**: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating. School started and those teachers hit you hard with the homework. LOL! If you want daily updates on what I'm doing or when I expect the next chapter to be up check my homepage/blog.

**A/N2-** Sorry about my spelling I have no idea but my freaking spell check is down. SO I've been rechecking. So please stop biting off my head (I really don't want to snap at you) about spelling and grammar this is a new computer and I'm still learning it.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ideas

**Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

Rory woke up to some knocks on the door. She got up and was surprise to see she was on the couch (her mother on the bed) a blanket was over her and Paul Anka was her pillow. Rory remembered falling asleep in Logan's arms, she assumed Logan woke up, woke up the boys, and they left earlier in the morning. Rory looked over at the time it was 8. _'Ugg it's early.'_ Rory thought.

"Get it." Lorelai moaned in her pillow. Rory glared at her mother, walked over to the door and answered it. She was surprise to see a very awake Finn holding the USA today.

"Love!" Finn said dramatically.

"OY! Shut up." Lorelai said throwing a pillow at the door. Rory ducked and it hit Finn in the face. Rory throw it back at her mom, grabbed the key to there room and quickly shut it.

"Finn, we said don't come up here…." Logan trailed off looking at Rory's lack of clothing. They took the stairs because the door was open. Rory looked at him questionably looked down and saw for one he was checking her out and two she was wearing short shorts, bunny slippers and a tank top. Then she turned around went back inside. She grabbed a robe and walked back out with a smirk on her face. "Nice legs." Logan said. Rory blushed.

"What are you two doing a 8 in the morning?" Rory asked.

"8:30, love." Finn said.

"No 8. That's what the clock says."

"Well my cell phone says differently." Finn said taking out his cell phone.

"Yes it does it also set for tomorrow 8:30PM." Rory said stressing PM.

"Oh well. Now that you're up, look!" Finn said shoving the USA paper in her face. Rory read to her self _'the crocodile hunter, Steve Irwin, died this week… stingray hit time in the heart…'_ Rory looked at the date to see it was dated back to Labor Day weekend, September 4th.

"Finn, this paper date is back to September 4th,Labor Day, you do know that right?" Rory asked.

"WHAT!" Finn yelled. Logan and Rory both made hushing sounds."why didn't you tell me?" Finn complained to Logan.

"Uh maybe cause on Labor Day weekend you come apon your self to get drunk?" Logan said.

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up. I'm back to bed. Night!" Rory said turning opening and closing the door and went back to the couch and curled up.

**10:00**

Rory woke up again to sharp knocking on the door. This time Lorelai answered it. Lorelai was fully dressed and Paul Anka was next to her as she opened the door.

"Lorelai, good your awak- WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THAT?" Rory heard the shrill voice of Emily Gilmore.

"That's a dog. Our dog, Paul Anka." Lorelai said

"You brought a dog. Why in gods name did you do that?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"Well get it out here. No dogs in the hotel you'll have to put it down."

"No it stays with me. And you do know the frase 'put it down' means killing it?" Lorelai said getting angrier by the minute. "And _it_ is a bearded collie and _it's _name is Paul Anka."

"Yes I do know." Emily glared. "Be down stairs at 10:30 other wise I'll come up here and drag your butt down there and embarsse you."

"Whatever." Lorelai said closing the door." Hey hunny time to get up."

GOLFGOLFGOLFGOLFGOLFGOLFGOLFGOLF

It was after lunch. Rory had gone off with Logan, Colin and Finn while the parents enjoy some 'getting back together time.' And Honor ran after some of her friends.

"I hate golf." Rory moaned while they followed Tiger Woods to the 4th whole.

"Where only at the 4th whole!" Logan said increedusally.

"I know, again I hate golf. What's the point? What's the sport of it? How is it fun?" Rory asked.

"Like this!" Finn said grabbing Rory's hat running to the green showing there 'observer pass' and went over to Tiger and asked him to sign it. Which he did and then Finn ran back. Placeing the hat back on her head.

"Finn you can't do that!" Rory, Logan and Colin said at the same time.

"Well I did. Lets go to the green on this whole." Finn said grabbing Rory's hand who grabbed Logan's hand and they ran to the green with Colin running behind them laughing. Finn got up on the stand pulled Rory in the seat next to him.

"Remember I said I hate golf?" Rory asked Logan.

"Yeah." Logan said

"I hate golf with Finn." Rory said tring to get her breath back. Then suddenly a ball popped up on the green.

"FOUR!" Finn said.

"Finn it landed on the green. It didn't hit anyone." Logan said

"I know but were on whole four." Finn said. As Finn and Logan were bickering a sertian blond headed boy walked up on to the bleachers. Rory knew him quite well.

"Oh god." Rory said, "Oh god. Oh god. Hide me!" Rory said tring to despertly to hide.

"Ace?" Logan said as Rory started cruching down off her seat. Just then a shadow lummed over Colin, Finn and Logan.

"Huntzburger I didn't know you were here." Said a voice from above.

"Well well well if it isn't Tristan Durgry, surently glad to see you, how the family?" Logan asked.

"Good. Who's the chick?" Tristan asked.

"Shit." Rory murmmered. Took out her earring and then popped up. " Found it!" Rory said putting back in her earring

"Mary, Mary, didn't think I'd ever find you hear exspectally next to Hunz." Tristan said. Logan was about to open his mouth to say something when Rory stepped on his foot.

"Bible boy. How was milatary camp? Still a playboy?" Rory asked.

"Still a virgin?" Tristan asked. Rory glared got up and walked passed him knocking him in the sholder which made hime stumbled and went to a food stand were Rory and Lorelai said they were going to meet. Her mother came into eye shot and Rory ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Awww hun. What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Bible Boy is here." Rory said.

"Shit!" Lorelai said.

"That's what I said."

"What he say?"

"I believe they were along the lines of hows l here with Logan, Colin and Finn, to if I were a virgin."

"Your not." Lorelai whispered in her ear.

"I know but memories fludded back and I needed you." Rory said as a tear came down.

_**Flashback**_

_Rory was going over to Dean's she thought she'd surprise him by coming home a lttle early. When she got out of the car. She saw Dean and another girl. She ran up to him and slapped him and ran back to her car._

"_Rory it's not what it looks like." Dean said. Running over to her.._

"_So that's not you kissing another girl?" Rory said._

"_Umm…" Dean said._

"_Oh I get it. She was chocking on some bad cheese. Was that it?" Rory said tring not to let a tear come down. " Well I don't by it. Were over!" Rory got in her car and drove home. She got out of her car, ran into the house were her mom was making coffee and hugged her and started crying. After a while Rory stopped._

"_Hun as much I like you here. I love my hugged and my soaked shirt but what's up?" Lorelai asked. Petting her daughters chair._

"_I slept with Dean." Rory cried_

"_I know. Anything else."_

"_And he cheated on me with a blond." Rory cried._

"_Shhhh….."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Your ok. Come on lets get something to eat." Lorelai said. Rory dabbed her tears away with a napkin Lorelai gave her. Threw it out and got in line. Rory and Lorelai ordered ther food sat down and talked. By the time they were finished the boys came over to them panting.

"Gilmore you are one tough chick to find." Colin said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"We were looking for you after left. We went to every hole and then every food stand." Logan said.

"Oh" Rory said

"Your loved already kid." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Love, umm, why do you have tear stains and your mascara ran,too?" Finn asked.

"MOM!" Rory said.

"What!" Lorelai said having a chip.

"I asked you if my mascara ran."

"And I told you."

"No you didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Kid break it up." Colin said. Rory stuck her tounge out at Lorelai and Lorela stuck her tounge out at Rory. "Kids."

"You'd be a good father, Colin." Lorelai commented. Suddenly Colin paled. "Joking."

"Hahahah. Good one Lorelai." Colin said with a fake laugh. Lorelai just shurgged.

"Love you left you hat. I got 13 more signtures." Finn said like a proud 8 year old. Rory shook her head. Patted Finn on the head.

"Good boy. Didn't you watch him?" Rory asked.

"Yeah but he wanted to get Phil Mickelson and a bunch of Austrilans." Logan said with a laugh.

"Well, I wanna go." Lorelai said. "Anyone want to join me?" Finn, Colin and Rory nodded." Then lets go!" Lorelai said clapping her hands. "I told the Grandparents we'd head back early." Lorelai smiled. Before Rory, Lorelai, Colin and Finn got to the exit. Logan grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to do a side trip before heading back?" Logan asked Rory.

"Sure. Let me go tell the others." Rory said. She ran over to her mom, told her and came back to Logan. "Ready."

After several long minutes they came to hole 13. It have a huge lake. _'The perfect place for a sunset.'_ They showed them there VIP passes and went to sit by the lake. The VIP person said there wouldn't be another golfer for another 20 minutes. They sat down by the lake.

"So…." Logan said.

"So… what?" Rory asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Rory joked. "But yes you may."

"How do you know Tristian?"

"Chiliton." Rory said looking deeply into the lake. "How do you?"

"Family friend. So your Mary?" Logan said with the smirk.

"Call me that again and I swear to god I'll knck you in this water." Rory said half joking.

"Can I ask you another question that's more personal?"

"You just did but sure."

"Why did you run off when he asked if you were a virgin?"

"Long story short I got back with an old boyfriend who was married. Slept with him, he later got a devorce and became my boyfriend agan and well cheated on me." Rory said looking more deeply into the water.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Logan said

"Not you fault. Your one of the 2 people who knows that now and if you tell anyone I will literally have to kill you."

"My lips are zipped."

"It just brings back some bad memories during that time."

"Hey Ror?" Logan said. Rory looked up. "Everyone makes mistakes." And then leans over and kisses her. They deeped the kiss. Rory pulled back about to say something when…

"Guys golfers are coming please come up on to here." Said the VIP guy. They both got off and headed there way back.

"Soo… what does that mean?" Rory asked.

"What does what mean?" Logan asked.

"That kiss."

"Humm… possibly I like you." Logan said.

"Really? Good thing cause other wise this would have been a pretty hard trip to stand if you didn't." Rory joked. Logan was about to open his mouth when Rory said. " I like you too."

_**TBC**_

_**There ya go. Another chapter done. So I think I'll put more Tristan in the story. If you think that's a bad idea please say so and I willn't. Anyway please review!**_


	6. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I am sorry I haven't been updating and promise I will start updating. I'm a huge writers block currently and I have been getting my grammar and spelling errors together more. Which roleplaying has helped me greatly with…

Be back soon once I get an idea,

Sam

Or

Calijuice123


End file.
